DIAMOND CANDY
by Lien DeNok91
Summary: Gadis berambut pendek mengenakan hanbok merah, bernyanyi diatas panggung kecil dibawah gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura. [ Kaisoo/Kaido/Jongsoo Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo / EXO Yaoi Fanfics / Romance-Fluff / 2shoot.
1. Step 1

**DIAMOND CANDY**

( S030714 | 0932 )

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

( Yaoi Romance-Fluff )

Rate : T

Lenght : 2shoot

**By. DeNok/Lien**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Summary

_Gadis berambut pendek yang mengenakan hanbok merah, bernyanyi diatas panggung kecil dibawah gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura._

**.**

**.**

Lampion merah menggantung menghiasi malam festival tahunan sekolah, benang yang diikat dari pohon ke pohon dan menggantung diudara dipenuhi bendera-bendera kecil berwarna warni, alunan musik upbeat dimainkan dengan keras, berbagai wangi makanan tercium menyeruak, pernak-pernik aksesoris dijual dibeberapa stan. Terdapat juga beberapa tempat permainan yang juga menarik, diantaranya berhadiah boneka beruang besar jika memenangkan permainan. tak kalah meriah dengan festival tahunan _chuseok_.

Halaman sekolah disesaki oleh orang-orang yang diundang oleh murid-murid. Jongin adalah salah satunya, ia diundang oleh sepupu yang berasal dari pihak ibunya untuk datang mewakili orang tua yang tak bisa datang pada acara sekolah puteranya karena berada diluar negeri. Ia berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang sembari melihat sekeliling, mencari panggung musik dimana sepupunya sedang menunggu. Jongin bisa mendengar suara musik dari kejauhan dan ia mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat sebuah panggung kecil dibawah pohon sakura yang dikerumuni banyak sekali murid-murid sekolah. Jongin mendekat dan mencari laki-laki yang bertubuh kecil berambut merah, namun ia tidak menemukannya, kemudian ia berbaur diantara kerumunan yang entah mengapa semakin menyemuti panggung kecil itu. Jongin merasa semakin sulit bergerak, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, karena melakukan panggilan telpon tidak memungkinkan, ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk sepupunya, namun belum selesai ia dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan antusias dan siulan sekumpulan murid-murid disekitarnya. Jongin kebingungan dan melihat semua orang berteriak girang kearah panggung, ia pun melihat kearah yang sama dan saat itu waktu terasa berhenti, ia mematung.

Layaknya dalam drama-drama yang sering ibunya lihat, dibawah kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur satu persatu—disana berdiri seorang gadis yang _rupa_nya tak bisa dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata _cantik, _tubuh kurus dan pendek, kulit putih cerah, mata yang menatap polos berbinar bagai permata, bibir indah yang terukir sempurna. Dia menggunakan _hanbok_ berwarna merah, rambut pendek diatas bahu dengan poni menutupi alisnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata saat gadis itu memejamkan matanya sembari memegang mikrofon yang berada di _microphone stand_. Musik mulai mengalun diikuti suara merdu, gadis itu membuka mata menatap langsung pada penontonnya, _All of me_ dari John legend dilantunkan. Beberapa dari mereka memejamkan mata, beberapa menatap takjub padanya selagi mendengarkan suara yang begitu menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all, all of me  
>And you give me all, all of you,<em>

Dengan malam dihiasi bulan sabit, bunga sakura beterbangan, dan angin membelai lembut ditengah lagu dilantunkan, semakin membuat semua terbawa suasana. Seperti dalam komik, seperti dalam drama, seperti dalam kisah romansa yang menceritakan bagaimana pemeran utama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang pujaan—suasana, perasaan—Jongin mengalaminya secara nyata untuk pertama kali.

Lagu berakhir, semua orang bersorak sorai, beberapa murid laki-laki paling depan sepertinya meneriakkan nama si gadis, namun Jongin tak mendengar dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum, kembali mengejutkan Jongin saat bibirnya membentuk garis hati—sangat manis. Dia kembali bernyanyi, _Lonely tonight_ dari Blake shelton feat. Ashley monroe yang mengalun. Saat itulah ia melihat laki-laki berambut merah naik keatas panggung diiringi teriakan riang dari penonton, dan si rambut merah membalas dengan mengerling centil sebelum bergabung dan bernyanyi bersama dengan gadis berambut pendek. Si rambut merah itu adalah sepupu Jongin yang bernama Baekhyun. Jongin menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya, dan ia merasa lega setidaknya tidak harus berkeliling lagi untuk mencarinya.

Jongin menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang mencari dirinya saat Baekhyun mulai menatap setiap wajah penonton. Ia menyalakan ponsel ditangannya dan melambaikan diudara. Baekhyun terlihat tidak menyadari namun tak lama ia balas melambaikan tangan dengan senang saat melihat Jongin berada diantara teman sekolahnya.

_We don't have to be lonely tonight  
>Need you, want you, I'm right here<br>We don't have to be lonely tonight  
>I know we shouldn't, but I don't care<br>I don't wanna be right, I don't wanna be strong  
>I just wanna hold you till the heart breaks stone<br>When the sun comes up, we can both move on  
>But we don't have to be lonely tonight<em>

Mereka bernyanyi sampai bait terakhir, dan kembali mendapat sambutan yang meriah ketika keduanya membungkuk dan mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Jongin masih menatap setiap gerik gadis berambut pendek itu, gerakannya anggun dan gemulai ketika berjalan, meski dia tidak tersenyum seperti saat bernyanyi, wajahnya pun tetap indah dan menarik. Jongin bahkan hampir lupa pada Baekhyun jika sepupunya itu tidak meneriakkan namanya diatas panggung sebelum dia turun. Membuat semua orang mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang dipanggil Baekhyun.

"Dasar berisik." Jongin menggerutu selagi keluar dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggu disamping panggung.

"Aku senang kau benar-benar datang." Baekhyun memukul pantat Jongin dengan girang saat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri dihadapannya, menatap kesal atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik aku mengorbankan waktu bermainku dengan Tao dari pada harus mendengar ocehanmu selama tujuh hari karena aku tidak datang." Balas Jongin dengan malas.

"Baguslah, jika kau mengerti. Ayo, kutunjukkan hal-hal menarik di festival sekolah kami." Ajak Baekhyun antusias, namun raut mukanya berubah tidak senang saat melihat sepupunya justru mengabaikan dirinya dengan melihat kesegalah arah.

Baekhyun mengikuti setiap arah yang dilihat Jongin, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. "Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali melihat-lihat dan mencari-cari. "Tidak. Baru saja diatas panggung—Baekhyun, gadis itu siapa?"

Jongin menunjuk pada satu arah namun Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang ditunjukkan Jongin. "Gadis? Gadis yang man—"

Baekhyun terpaku, kebingungan saat Jongin tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Ia menatap kepergian Jongin dan saat itu ia melihat seseorang menggunakan _hanbok_ merah berlari kecil beberapa jarak didepan Jongin.

"_Oh sial_, jangan katakan Jongin sudah—dasar anak itu." Baekhyun mengumpat sembari mengikuti Jongin yang semakin berlari menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata itu melotot lebar dengan bingung, mencoba melepaskan tangannya saat tiba-tiba ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh orang asing. Laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi dengan tubuh lebih besar, mata tajam yang seakan menelanjanginya saat melihat dirinya dari atas ke bawah, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa laki-laki itu sangat tampan dengan tulang rahang yang tegas. Ia kembali berusaha menarik tangannya, namun kesulitan karena satu tangannya yang lain memegang bagian bawah _hanbok_ yang menyentuh tanah jika tidak dipegang. Orang-orang yang melihat seakan tak peduli dan menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Namaku Jongin." Orang asing itu melepaskan genggamannya saat menyebutkan namanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat tidak sopan, aku hanya bingung karena kau terus berlari. Aku pasti membuatmu terkejut."

Ia terdiam, tidak mengerti harus merespon seperti apa. Ia menatap dengan perasaan takut pada laki-laki jangkung itu, dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari meninggalkan orang asing itu.

Jongin hendak mengejar gadis berambut pendek itu sebelum ia merasakan kepalanya dipukul oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan hendak memaki sebelum melihat Baekhyun menatap tajam pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggunya disalah satu bangku yang berada didekat panggung, ia memberikan permen kapas yang baru saja diminta Baekhyun untuk membayar kekesalan atas apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin duduk disamping Baekhyun setelah sepupunya itu menerima permen kapas yang ia berikan. "Kenapa kau melarangku mendekatinya? Tidak masalah sekalipun dia laki-laki."

"Tapi dia tidak gay sepertimu Jongin." Dengan sisa-sisa kekesalannya, Baekhyun menatap Jongin. "Dia baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Apa masih tidak masalah?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Kekasihnya adalah seorang perempuan."

"_Kekasihnya?_ Baru saja kau mengatakan mereka sudah berpisah."

"Ugh, menyebalkan." Baekhyun memberenggut dan memakan permen kapasnya dengan kesal disamping Jongin yang tertawa keras.

"Katakan padaku segalanya tentang dia Baek." Jongin kembali berbicara dengan serius setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Kyungsoo, kami dikelas yang berbeda." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sikap tidak peduli.

"Bukan berarti kau tidak tahu apa-apa bukan?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda atas sifat sepupunya yang mempunyai _banyak_ telinga.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sembari menggeleng kepala. "Kau benar-benar dibutakan olehnya dalam sekejap mata."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat acuh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yang ku tahu, kekasih Kyungsoo adalah salah satu perempuan dikelasku. Dia pendiam dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman, penampilan dan sikapnya juga sangat kaku. Dia berbeda dengan orang-orang seperti kita yang dimanjakan oleh harta orang tua, Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat sederhana, aku yakin kau mengerti apa maksudku." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan Jongin mengangukkan kepala.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memakan permen kapasnya dan tiba-tiba terkekeh setelahnya. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Karena dia pemimpin paduan suara, dia ditantang untuk memakai _hanbok_ di acara festival ini, karena itulah banyak yang antusias untuk melihatnya. Aku yakin dia berlari karena malu dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa terbahak saat mengingat penampilan laki-laki dengan _hanbok_ merah yang berlari hendak menyembunyikan diri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun pun tidak menampik bahwa dia terlihat sangat cantik dan ia sendiri pun sejujurnya ingin mencoba memakai _hanbok_ itu.

"Berhenti menertawakannya Baek, kau akan tersedak." Sela Jongin, ia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam jaket sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun mencibir kesal menanggapi sindiran sepupunya. "Apa kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Kenapa kau tersinggung?"

"Aku adalah calon kekasihnya." Jongin berjalan dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

**_Pertemuan pertama dengan Kyungsoo._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sore hari hujan turun dengan lebat, bulu roma berdiri sebab angin yang menyergap, sepatu menjadi lembap kala menginjakkan kaki diruang tak beratap—Jongin melewati itu, ia juga melewati gerbang sekolah dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya, menyapa penjaga gerbang dengan sopan. Ia semakin memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang untuk kedua kali ia datangi, diluar gedung sudah mulai ramai, karena ia datang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya jam sekolah. Perbedaan warna seragam yang masih Jongin kenakan telah menjadi pusat perhatian murid disekolah itu, bahkan beberapa siswi berbisik antusias melihat perawakan Jongin yang bak selebritis.

Ketika berada dibawah atap gedung sekolah, Jongin menutup payung kuning yang ia gunakan, dan seolah ia mengenal dengan baik sekolah itu, Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sembari bersiul-siul kecil selagi membaca tanda disetiap pintu kelas yang ia lewati. Ia berhenti tepat didepan ruang kelas musik dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu ruangan, beberapa murid yang berada didalam menatapnya dengan bingung saat Jongin melihat keseluruh sudut ruangan. Alisnya bertaut saat ia tidak melihat orang yang dicarinya.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak disini?" Akhirnya Jongin bertanya.

"Baru saja...pulang." Satu diantara mereka menjawab ragu.

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum meski kekecewaan tampak diwajahnya.

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan kearah pintu utama gedung sekolah, tak ada siulan atau senyuman riang. Ia melewati pintu utama dan berhenti disana, ia mematung, walaupun hanya terlihat dari belakang, namun ia yakin laki-laki dengan tubuh kecil yang kini berdiri diberanda pintu utama gedung sekolah sembari menatap langit adalah orang yang ia cari.

"Kyungsoo." Gumamnya. Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri disamping laki-laki kecil itu, kemudian membuka payung warna kuning yang dibawanya tepat diatas kepala mereka.

Dengan wajah terkejut Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Tawa renyah menjadi respon Jongin ketika untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat mata bulat itu melotot lebar padanya—sangat menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, dan satu alis Jongin terangkat melihat Kyungsoo membuat jarak dengannya. Namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau terkejut aku mengenalimu?" Lebih pada pertanyaan retoris karena jawabannya terlihat jelas dalam situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab dan hanya terus menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki. Dan aku datang kesini karena ingin mengantarmu pulang kerumah." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan yang diterka ada dibenak Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki kecil itu hanya mengerutkan kening semakin bingung. Untuk kesekian Jongin terkekeh, menemukan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat menarik dan berbeda dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo saat memaksa laki-laki manis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Dengan mulut terbuka dan semakin heran, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai karena ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan tangan Jongin yang terasa semakin erat setiap kali ia mencoba lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara pertama yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dalam dua kali pertemuan mereka.

Senyum Jongin semakin lebar. "Akhirnya bicara juga."

"Tunggu. Apa yang—"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin memotong pertanyaan sama yang akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo dan terus menariknya menyamakan langkah.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku mengenalmu, dan kau akan mengenalku." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang secara otomatis menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hanya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. _Oke?_"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia tampak terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Dan untuk tidak adanya jawaban yang diucapkan, Jongin menganggap itu adalah sebuah persetujuan, karena itu ia kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, tubuh mereka bersentuhan lemah setiap melangkah, tak ada satupun yang berbicara dan hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Sesekali Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum walaupun laki-laki kecil itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan—benar-benar kaku seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tapi hatinya sangat bahagia, berdekatan seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin selalu ingin tersenyum, ia tidak ingat pernah tersenyum sesering ini sebelumnya.

**_Mencari Kyungsoo._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tidak lembab, tidak basah dan tidak ada hujan, hari benar-benar cerah. Dihari cerah yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk latihan menari dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Jongin memilih datang ke sekolah yang jaraknya memakan waktu lima belas menit dari sekolahnya sendiri. Kali ini ia menunggu digerbang sekolah saat jam pulang sudah tiba, namun yang ditungguinya belum juga terlihat.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya dan melihat setiap orang yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hingga ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Kau datang menjemputku?"

Jongin menoleh dan helaan nafas ia lepaskan saat melihat cengiran sepupunya. "Kau membawa sopirmu kemana-mana, untuk apa aku menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak membawa sopirku hari ini." Baekhyun memberenggut mendengar jawaban dingin sepupunya sendiri. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemput Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin singkat, ia kembali melihat jauh kedalam sekolah dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar dari gerbang.

Baekhyun memandangi sekitar lalu kembali melihat Jongin yang terlihat serius memicingkan mata. "Berjalan kaki?" Tebaknya setelah memastikan ia tidak melihat mobil Jongin.

"Kau memberitahuku bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sederhana dan tidak suka kemewahan." Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mengikuti saranku?" Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat takjub. "Jongin, aku hanya bercanda. Kesederhanaan Kyungsoo tidak sampai pada level seperti yang kau pikirkan." Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin yang tampak bodoh dimatanya.

"Sialan. Kau pikir apa yang akan kupikirkan saat kau mengatakannya dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh?!" Jongin membentak kesal, ia sendiri merasa bodoh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa ia lalukan. Jongin tidak hanya meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya dirumah, ia bahkan merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih rapi. Dan Jongin mengerti alasan Baekhyun menertawakannya.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin berulang. "Yang kumaksud adalah jangan mencoba untuk mengambil hati Kyungsoo dengan kemewahanmu. Kau tidak harus merubah dirimu atau kebiasaanmu." Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah serius ketika ia terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi Jongin, aku mendengar Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya akan kembali bersama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat, tatapannya datar dan tak terbaca, kemudian ia kembali melihat kedalam sekolah. "Akan kupikirkan itu nanti." Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan menyelidik. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Saat bersamaan seseorang dengan motor besarnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar-binar senang melihat laki-laki diatas motor membuka helm yang dipakainya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun bergumam tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Hai, Baek. Mau pulang bersama?" Suara bariton itu menyapa, ia tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat girang.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, tanpa ragu naik keatas motor dan berpegangan pada pinggang pemilik motor. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan mengerling padanya sebelum keduanya pergi. Respon yang seperti biasanya, Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sudah terlalu lama, Jongin memasuki lingkungan sekolah untuk menemui Kyungsoo seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Namun hanya beberapa langkah ia berhenti saat melihat sosok yang dinanti berjalan kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menatap terkejut menyadari kedatangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kali Jongin menggunakan bus umum, rasanya tidak buruk, karena ia berada disamping Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang menatap langit melalui jendela kaca, Jongin dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai langit karena sebelumnya ia pun pernah melihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sangat pendiam, dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun bahkan ketika sesaat lalu Jongin menarik tangannya untuk pulang bersama. Dia tidak memberontak ataupun menolak, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Akan tetapi sifat pendiam Kyungsoo bukan sebuah kekurangan bagi Jongin, namun menjadi sebuah daya tarik dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih suka menggunakan bus umum atau mobil?" Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Bus."

Kaku dan dingin, Baekhyun benar. Jongin tersenyum, sekali lagi membuat hal ini menjadi menarik bagi Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan gunung dan pantai?" Jongin kembali bertanya sembari melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menatap langit.

"Pantai."

"Warna yang kau suka?" Jongin tidak berhenti.

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat sebelum Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan hal itu?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi menatap Jongin.

"Aku datang padamu bukan tanpa maksud, Kyungsoo. Aku mengejarmu karena aku menginginkanmu." Mata tajamnya menatap langsung pada manik mata Kyungsoo, menunjukkan ketegasan dan keseriusan padanya.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menahan nafas, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dan kembali menatap langit sembari menjawab..

"Hitam."

Jongin melipat tangan didada, garis bibirnya kembali merekah, ia melirik Kyungsoo karena ia melihat pipi pria kecil itu memerah samar dibawah sinar matahari yang menembus jendela.

"Makanan yang kau suka?"

"_Spaghetti._"

"Hobimu?"

"Memasak."

"Bagus. Kau bisa membuatkanku spageti."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Jongin tak percaya. Jongin tertawa keras mengagetkan penumpan yang lain, ia sendiri pun terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Jongin akui ia memang selalu percaya diri dalam segala hal, meski Kyungsoo saat ini mungkin menganggap dirinya aneh, namun ia sangat yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan akan menjadi hal yang nyata.

Waktu, Jongin habiskan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan paling mendasar hingga hal-hal besar tentang Kyungsoo. Ada kalanya Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun jawaban lebih banyak Jongin dapatkan walau dengan wajah datar Kyungsoo yang seperti biasa.

**_Mengenal Kyungsoo._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Waktu tak pernah berhenti, bergerak maju melalui dimensi setiap yang dilewati dalam detik. Perubahan dan pergantian terjadi, musim dingin berganti musim semi, kepompong menjadi kupu-kupu, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin.

Terbiasa, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Meski ia masih bisa melihat kecanggungan pada perangai Kyungsoo tetapi ia selalu melihat senyum manisnya ketika ia datang menjemput Kyungsoo. Hari ini pun begitu,

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin melambaikan tangan diambang pintu kelasnya. Setelah membereskan buku-buku, dia menghampiri Jongin yang menunggu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo memberikan tasnya pada Jongin, ia tersenyum melihat Jongin terlihat bingung, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menunggu dikoridor, melihat klub sepak bola berlatih dilapangan melalui jendela. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, tapi Kyungsoo belum juga kembali, ia mulai menerka-nerka akan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh ke arah lorong koridor, ia baru merasakan kelegaan setelah melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

Kotak makanan, tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyungsoo menyodorkan apa yang ada ditangannya. "Aku membuat spageti saat kelas memasak, tapi karena sudah dingin, aku menghangatkannya sebentar."

Kali ini rona merah diwajah Kyungsoo tidak tampak samar, namun sangat jelas, Jongin terkekeh, menyenangkan melihatnya. Ia menerima kotak makanan itu dan membukanya, ia mencium wangi hangat dan renyah dari spageti yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatkannya untukku? Untukku?" Jongin bertanya seakan tak percaya, menatap Kyungsoo yang bergerak gelisah.

Jongin tertawa. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo justru mengambil tasnya dari tangan Jongin dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. Ia mengejarnya sembari menggoda wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, Jongin baru berhenti setelah mendapat tatapan datar dan dingin wajah Kyungsoo.

**_Kyungsoo membuka hatinya._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jongin sudah tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Namun ia tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Menyingkir, Baek." Ia memperingati Baekhyun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke ruang musik. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo berada disana, bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Jongin, dia tidak sama sepertimu, seperti kita. Aku juga sudah memastikan bahwa mereka kembali bersama. Jadi kumohon, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin yang tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kalau aku berhenti, semua selesai begini saja Baekhyun." Jongin melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya. "Jika memang harus berhenti, maka aku harus menemukan sendiri alasannya." Jongin tersenyum menenangkan pada Baekhyun dan ia membuka pintu kelas musik dengan perlahan.

Dia tersenyum, menyanyikan sebuah lagu disamping seorang gadis yang memainkan piano. Lagu mengalun, suaranya seindah suara air mengalir dipegunungan, tentram dan menyejukkan. Jongin pun tersenyum, bukan senyum pahit atau kekecewaan, ia senang melihat senyum cerah itu. Jongin ingin merebut Kyungsoo dari siapapun yang memilikinya, namun bagaimana jika hanya kebencian yang ia terima. Tidak, Kyungsoo lebih cocok bersama dengan kebahagiaan. Jongin sudah menemukan alasannya, dengan perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu kelas.

"Mereka benar-benar kembali bersama?" Jongin bertanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya pada Baekhyun yang saat ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar kesal.

"Lupakan Kyungsoo. Akan kucarikan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dia!" Baekhyun setengah membentak kemudian ia meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkah cepat.

"Baiklah." Jongin terkekeh selagi menyusul Baekhyun.

**_Kerikil kecil membuat Jongin tersandung._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	2. Step 2

**DIAMOND CANDY**

( S030714 | 0932 )

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

( Yaoi Romance-Fluff )

**By. DeNok/Lien**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat sepekan, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum bergaris hati milik laki-laki manis yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya, tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan untuk bisa melupakannya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin pun merasa kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sebab hal itu.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jongin bahkan memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia katakan jauh lebih baik dari Kyungsoo, namun tidak, tidak ada satupun yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo—dia tidak mempunyai garis hati dibibirnya, pipinya juga tidak merona merah, tidak mempunyai mata bulat yang menakjubkan dalam setiap ekspresi, tidak memiliki suara merdu, tidak suka melihat langit, dan dia pun tidak bisa memasak—setelah menyadari hal itu, kenyataannya ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo.

**_Memahami apa itu sakit._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun bergumam, bertanya-bertanya saat melihat sahabatnya menari tanpa henti selama dua jam lebih.

"Masih berusaha melupakan seseorang, kupikir." Panda Cina yang duduk disamping Sehun menjawab.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun tak percaya menoleh pada Tao—sahabat yang mereka sebut panda Cina. "Sudah lima bulan berlalu. Bukankah dia berkencan dengan salah satu teman Baekhyun?"

"Seperti itu akan berhasil saja. Kau juga tahu bagaimana Jongin jika sudah menyukai seseorang." Si panda Cina mengambil botol air ditangan Sehun dan meminumnya.

Jongin berhenti menari, tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh dilantai. Nafasnya memburu, keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang berbalut kaos _sleeveless _putih, jantungnya berdetak kencang akibat tubuh yang dipaksakan bergerak ditengah rasa lelah.

Ia berdiri setelah merasa penatnya menghilang namun dengan gontai ia mengambil tasnya diatas kursi, ia hanya mengangkat tangan pada sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa menoleh dan mengatakan apapun saat keluar kelas.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu Jongin tidak pernah lagi menggunakan bus umum saat ke sekolah, ia membawa mobilnya keluar dari gerbang. Dengan semua kelelahan yang ia rasakan, ia ingin segera cepat tiba dirumah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dibawa bantal. Saat ia hendak menambahkan kecepatan ketika berada diluar sekolah, ia menyadari beberapa—tidak, lebih tepatnya tiga orang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri diluar gerbang sekolahnya.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Ia hampir tak percaya ketika satu dari tiga orang itu adalah seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Dengan ragu ia keluar dari mobil dan mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Jongin menegur ketiganya.

Mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan terkejut. Baekhyun memegangi dadanya sembari bersandar pada Chanyeol. Jongin menatap laki-laki kecil yang kini membulatkan mata melihat dirinya—Sudah lima bulan, Jongin merindukannya.

"Aku tidak membawanya kesini." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo seakan Jongin akan marah jika melihat seseorang yang bersamanya. "Aku datang karena bibi memintaku untuk memastikan keadaanmu, bibi khawatir karena kau memaksa ke sekolah saat sedang sakit. Kami benar-benar baru bertemu disini." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Selama mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun, Jongin masih memaku tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Hatinya merasakan kedamaian menatap tatapan sendu mata jernih Kyungsoo, tampak kekhawatiran, kebingungan, dan...apakah itu tatapan penyesalan? Entah, Jongin tak bisa mengartikan dengan tepat arti tatapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdeham menyela. "Karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja, aku pergi sekarang." Baekhyun menyadari Jongin tidak terlihat baik dengan wajahnya yang pucat, namun Ia berdalih untuk keluar dari situasi canggung diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin, aku ingin kau mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo lebih mendekat kehadapan Jongin, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

Tak ada yang bersuara, dan Baekhyun merasa semakin canggung karena suasana semakin kaku. Ia merasa bingung melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya saling menatap.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak bicara?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdeham dan menarik lengan Baekhyun. "Baek, kita tidak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan bukan?"

Mulut Baekhyun membulat lebar dan mengangguk mengerti. "Kami pergi." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Keduanya masih terpaku dengan tatapan dalam bahkan setelah suara motor besar Chanyeol menghilang dikejauhan, mencoba membaca arti tatapan satu sama lain. Jongin yang memecah pertama kali, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membimbingnya memasuki mobil setelah membukakan pintu dan menutupnya kembali sebelum ia menyusul masuk kedalam mobil. Jongin menghentikan laju mobilnya disekitar taman dekat sekolahnya, mereka butuh tempat untuk berbicara karena ia tahu Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah datang lagi." Kyungsoo membuka suara, ia tertunduk sembari memainkan jari-jarinya, kebiasaan ketika ia gugup.

"Melihat tingkah Baekhyun sesaat tadi, kupikir kalian sudah membahas ini sebelum—"

"Aku berpisah dengannya." Kyungsoo memotong, menatap Jongin dengan meyakinkan.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo memohon.

Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo, ia diam dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Lama Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, ia pun terlihat gugup dan gelisah. "Aku merasa bingung pada awalnya, aku tidak yakin dengan hubungan kita akan berjalan baik. Aku takut apa yang aku rasakan padamu hanya pelarian dari perpisahanku dengan kekasihku, dan aku merasa..." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. "Aku merasa aku tidak sepertimu atau seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sehingga saat _dia_ mengatakan ingin kembali, aku menyetujuinya."

Terlihat kerutan dikening Jongin. "Intinya adalah kau kembali bersamanya lalu kau memutuskannya dan kau datang padaku? Kyungsoo, ini tidak sesederhana berpindah tempat." Jongin menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau masih bingung karena kehadiranku, tapi aku tahu kau masih—"

"Bodoh!"

Jonging terkejut saat Kyungsoo menyela sembari memukul dadanya. Ia bingung karena ia meyakini kesimpulan yang ia tarik dari apa yang diutarakan Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh, bodoh!." Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin berulang kali, namun Jongin terdiam menatapnya.

"Kami berpisah karena dia menyadari aku tidak sama lagi. Sekarang aku seperti dirimu, seperti Baekhyun, seperti Chanyeol. Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku bahagia melihatmu datang ke kelasku. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat kau duduk disampingku didalam bus. Tapi aku tidak pernah memahami perasaanku." Kyungsoo tertunduk diam, kepalan kedua tangannya tertahan didada Jongin.

Jantung Jongin berpacu mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Ia memang menyadari sikap gugup Kyungsoo disekitar dirinya, sering kali salah tingkah dan pipinya memerah ketika Jongin menggodanya, namun ia tidak pernah berpikir apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sudah sejauh itu. Jongin menunduk menatap Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

"Saat kupikir hal yang benar adalah bersama kembali dengan dia, kau menghilang, dan saat itu aku merasa kehilangan sebagian dari diriku. Aku selalu menunggumu datang, menjemputku kekelas dan mengantarku pulang, tapi kau tidak pernah datang lagi." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk menyembunyikan bening air mata yang hendak jatuh.

"Lalu aku bertemu Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Dia menceritakan semuanya, dan setelah mengetahui alasan kau tidak pernah datang, aku takut untuk bertemu denganmu. Tetapi Baekhyun terus menemuiku dan meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan mendengarkan penjelasanku, sehingga aku berani datang hari ini." Kyungsoo terisak samar, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau menangis?" Jongin terkejut, dengan khawatir ia mendekat dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari punggung Kyungsoo ia khawatir menyadari Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata karenanya "Kyungsoo, dengar—"

"Maafkan aku Jongin, sudah memberimu sebuah harapan dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu, maafkan aku tidak bisa memberitahu perasaanku lebih awal. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak terbiasa tanpamu, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tangan semakin terkepal di dada Jongin.

Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak, meskipun ia bahagia tetapi ia merasakan sakit melihat Kyungsoo menangis, sehingga ia hanya terdiam dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar dalam tangis, merasakan tangan Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuhnya sembari menggumamkan kata maaf.

Setelah cukup lama merasakan kegersangan yang menyiksa, kini Jongin merasakan seperti apa rasanya telaga ditengah padang pasir. Menemukan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya adalah mimpi yang selama ini ia inginkan menjadi nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka saling menatap dalam sendu penuh kasih sayang. Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada dipangkuannya. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mengakhiri perjalanan awal mereka.

"Sekali kau membuka mulut, kau berbicara banyak dan semua menjadi terlihat jelas. Seakan kau memperlihatkan seluruh sisi dari sifatmu." Jongin berkata, jari-jarinya memainkan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu hal buruk?" Disisi lain kedua tangan Kyungsoo membelai tengkuk Jongin. Alisnya terangkat ingin tahu.

"Hal buruk karena kau memukulku saat aku sedang sakit." Jongin tersenyum menggoda Kyungsoo.

Namun mata Kyungsoo melotot, dengan kebingungan ia melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Jongin dan mengangkat pantatnya dari pangkuan Jongin, namun gerakannya tertahan karena Jongin memegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin pun tampak bingung.

"Kau sedang sakit. Lepaskan aku, Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Jongin dengan pikiran bahwa ia akan menyakiti Jongin jika terus berada di pangkuannya.

Jongin terkekeh, ia tetap menahan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku sakit karena kau dan aku sudah sembuh karena kau."

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Jongin, pipinya merona mendengar panggilan _sayang_ yang diucapkan Jongin padanya. Namun ia menepis perasaan malu yang ia rasakan, Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Jongin dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya, tidak panas dan wajahnya pun juga tidak lagi pucat, setelahnya terlihat jelas kelegaan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik saat pipimu merona." Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang masih memerah, ia selalu mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo yang mudah merona dan itu tanpak indah baginya.

"Dasar pembual." Kyungsoo menyentil pelan kening Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau antarkan aku pulang, sudah hampir malam."

"Baiklah..." Jongin tertawa sembari melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo saat ia turun dari pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo, rasanya enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan harus pergi. Jongin melihatnya berjalan kearah pagar rumah dengan langkah lambat, sesekali Kyungsoo menoleh dan Jongin akan melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun Jongin bertanya-tanya saat melihat Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu pagar, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ransel kemudian kembali berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" Alis Jongin terangkat bertanya-tanya.

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban, tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo dan ia merasakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan tangan Jongin, kemudian ia kembali berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendapati permen berbungkus bening di telapak tangannya, ia bisa melihat permen berbentuk hati di dalam bungkus itu. Ada kalanya sifat Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil, Jongin melihat semua itu hari ini, dan itu menarik, baginya Kyungsoo benar-benar menarik dalam segala hal.

Ia membuka bungkus itu dan memakan permen berbentuk hati di dalamnya sembari melangkah cepat mengejar Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pagar rumah. Ia menahannya, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengunci tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya, satu detik kemudian Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan gerakan pelan, menarik bibir bawahnya dan menjilatnya selembut mungkin sebelum menghisapnya keras. Saat bibir Kyungsoo terbuka, lidah Jongin mendorong permen di dalam mulutnya hingga masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, saat permen itu berpindah tempat Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo perlahan. Dan sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya, Jongin mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak merah.

Jongin tertawa melihat mata Kyungsoo melotot lebar tanpa mengerjap sekalipun, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnnya dan nafasnya tertahan, ia membeku seolah jiwanya telah terpisah dari raganya. Atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo, Jongin menyimpulkan ini adalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo selain dengan perempuan. Ia menggodanya dengan mendaratkan ciuman sekali lagi di bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya namun tubuhnya masih membeku, ia menciumnya sekali lagi dan sekali lagi hingga ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di dadanya. Jongin tergelak melihat Kyungsoo kini seakan kembali dari kematian dan disadarkan pada dunia nyata. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat disamping pipinya terlihat merah padam.

"Apa rasanya berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat dicium seorang gadis?" Jongin membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo, memandang kekasih kecilnya dengan menggoda.

Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tangan Kyungsoo saat dia hendak memukul dadanya kembali, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo belum terbiasa dengan kontak fisik diantara mereka. Kini Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Jongin, rasa malu dan kegugupan tampak terlihat jelas.

Jongin terkekeh dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar dia menatapnya. "Mata seindah berlian yang sudah mengambil hatiku, jangan terkejut jika aku bergerak lebih cepat."

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membulat terkejut. "Kau mengembalikan hatiku!" Kyungsoo menyentak tidak suka saat menyadari permen di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak. Satu lagi yang ia temukan, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi anak polos ketika sedang gugup. Ia menahan tawanya setelah melihat Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arahnya, Jongin berdeham pelan lalu memegangi kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya penuh kasih.

"Aku bukan mengembalikan hatimu, tapi aku juga memberikan hatiku. Dan aku akan memberikan hatiku setiap hari dengan cara-cara yang tidak akan pernah kau duga." Jongin mengerling menggoda—sepertinya kebiasaan Baekhyun telah menular padanya.

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut dengan tatapan mata tajam, yang ia sadari Jongin sudah berkali-kali membuatnya malu hingga pipinya kini kembali bersemu seindah mawar merah. Ia harus menghentikan Jongin sebelum dia mempermainkan kelemahannya. "Sudah cukup menggodaku!"

Kali ini Jongin sedikit meringis merasakan sakit ketika Kyungsoo memukul dadanya cukup keras sebelum dia pergi dengan langkah cepat, namun detik kemudian ia terkekeh telah menemukan banyak hal dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuatnya selalu tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya meski Kyungsoo tidak menoleh.

"Sayang, aku akan menjemputmu besok!" Teriaknya pada Kyungsoo.

Menggoda Kyungsoo sepertinya menjadi hobi baru bagi Jongin.

**_Jongin akan menjemput Kyungsoo, besok, setiap hari, selamanya._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p>( E111114 | 0400 )<p>

**.**

**.**

Saya tidak pernah membuat FF Kaisoo yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang Jongin dan ini pertama kali saya membuatnya, biasanya saya selalu menceritakan sebuah cerita diambil dari sisi sudut pandang kehidupan Kyungsoo. Tapi karena saya penasaran apa saya bisa keluar dari kebiasaan saya, saya membuat FF ini, yang nyatanya membuat perasaan saya sendiri canggung TT

Dan untuk, satu-satunya orang yang pernah meminta FF padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ku tepati janjiku...and Happy birthday~!#tiuptrompet

Untuk Sexy Rose, terimakasih sudah memperkenalkan aku sama John legend, XD

Jika ada unek-unek, Kritik dan saran, monggo-silahkan utarakan :3. Tapi saya harap semua yang membaca bisa enjoy, ;)

Thank you guys~

Good bye~^^

DeNok/Lien.


End file.
